Dunia yang Berbeda
by morphine121
Summary: Kumpulan fic dengan AU berbeda. Cuma buat lucu-lucuan aja. My first indo BL YunoAsu fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Dunia yang Berbeda**

Summary : Kumpulan fic dengan AU berbeda. Cuma buat lucu-lucuan aja. My first indo BL YunoAsu fic.

…

_AU Officer-Criminal_

Hari itu, seorang polisi muda menjalani hari pertamanya bertugas di Kota Clover. Ia adalah seorang yang istimewa. Salah satu lulusan terbaik di angkatannya. Parasnya yang rupawan dan tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap membuatnya popular di kalangan akademinya. Yuno, sebutannya.

Yuno tengah menyelidiki sindikat jaringan peredaran narkoba di wilayahnya. Belakangan ini memang keberadaan criminal-kriminal tersebut cukup aktif hingga meresahkan. Menangkap kaki mereka saja tidak mudah, apalagi kepala mereka. Namun nampaknya hari itu ialah hari keberuntungan bagi polisi berusia 23 tahun itu.

"Jangan bergerak! Angkat tanganmu!"

Seorang pemuda dengan kaos lusuh yang memunggunginya menggigil dengan buru-buru mengangkat tangannya. Dengan cepat Yuno bergerak mengunci pemuda yang kemungkinan sebaya dengannya itu dengan borgol. Namun tak semudah yang Yuno rencanakan, pemuda tersebut melakukan perlawanan. Tubuhnya yang berotot membuat Yuno hampir kalah sebelum ia mengeluarkan ancaman.

"Kalau kau terus melawan, aku tidak akan segan-segan menembakmu sekarang juga!"

"Yah silakan tembak saja, kebetulan aku sedang _jomblo_."

Sang polisi muda sedikit berjengit kaget dan tersipu tipis akan jawaban targetnya. Sungguh tak disangka dalam keadaan yang menyudutkannya ia masih sempat bergurau.

"Jangan main-main! Aku benar-benar akan menembakmu!"

Suara letusan senjata api pun menggema. Sebuah peluru sukses bersarang di kaki target. Spontan ia melompat dan dengan refleks, polisi bermanik madu yang bertanggungjawab atasnya malah menangkap tubuhnya—dengan posisi _bridal style_. Menyebabkan sang target menyeringai jahil menahan sakit.

"Refleks, ya? Hehehe."

Dipandang dengan sorot mata hijau _lime _yang mengejek membuat Yuno gugup dan menghempaskan targetnya ke tanah. Memekik kesakitan, pemuda dibawahnya pun pasrah membiarkan Yuno memborgol kedua tangannya ke belakang.

"Jahat sekali padahal tampan."

"Diam dan ikuti kata-kataku!"

"Boleh saja, aku tidak keberatan mengikuti polisi tampan sepertimu."

"Ayo cepat jalan!"

"Kasarnya. Padahal aku lebih suka kalau digendong seperti tadi."

Yuno mendorong pemuda tersebut agar ia segera bergerak menuju pos. Dengan kaki tertatih, ia terpaksa berjalan. Diam-diam ia mengagumi tubuh kekar pemuda yang dibawanya. Terdapat banyak bekas luka di tubuh itu.

"Hey tampan, siapa namamu?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si target membuat Yuno mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tubuh kekar itu. Pandangannya menajam.

"Yuno."

"Yuno? Ehm, namaku Asta. Ingat-ingatlah siapa tahu kita berjodoh."

Yuno lagi-lagi dibuat heran sekaligus berdebar dengan kata-kata pemuda yang ditangkapnya ini. Apakah wajah tampannya yang membuatnya terus menggodanya? Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Mungkin saja di suatu tempat yang lain mereka berdua adalah pasangan.

…

(A/N : Ini ide dadakan sih dari recehan screenshot 86 yang cukup menggelikan. Wkwkwkw. RnR.)


	2. Blend With You

**Blend With You**

_AU Café Waiters_

…

"YUNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Teriakan memekakkan tersebut sukses menarik mata hazel Yuno untuk terbuka lebar. Kepalanya otomatis terangkat cepat, membuatnya pusing seketika. Kedua tangan berurat halus miliknya mengusap kepala yang malang tersebut.

"Ma-maaf membangunkanmu. Tapi ini sudah waktunya kita buka. Manajer akan marah kalau kita terlambat, bukan? Err… Yuno? Kau masih pusing ya? Maaf maaf."

Itu fakta. Yuno yang diam termenung di mejanya tengah masih mengumpulkan segenap energi sebelum memutuskan untuk bergerak bangkit. Dengan langkah gontai ia menuju wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya—menyegarkan diri. Ia menatap cermin lama seakan linglung. 'Kenapa aku berada disini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Matanya menjelajah liar. Asta terlihat sedang mengelap luasnya kaca. Suara senandung lirihnya menyiratkan jiwa ceria nan bersemangat khas dirinya. Yuno menghela nafas dan mulai mempekerjakan tangannya pada peralatan-peralatan makan yang kurang bersih.

'Ini semua tidak terlihat asing. Aku mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan. Namun tetap saja, aku tidak paham kenapa aku bisa berada disini?' batin Yuno lagi.

"Maaf kami belum buka—AH MANAJER!"

Masuklah sesosok pria yang terlihat seperti paruh baya dengan rokok yang terselip di mulutnya. Parasnya _sangar_ dan menakutkan. Yuno meliriknya dan berkata lirih, "Manajer… Yami,"

"BODOH! JAM SEGINI BELUM BUKA! APA SAJA YANG DARI TADI KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

"Maaf, manajer. Yuno baru saja bangun dari ketiduran. Sepertinya ia kelelahan karena hari yang padat kemarin. Karena aku kasihan, aku tidak segera membangunkannya sejak awal aku datang. Jadi dari tadi aku beres-beres sendirian, deh." jawab Asta.

"Maafkan aku," sahut Yuno.

Pria yang merupakan manajer café itu menggerutu seraya melemparkan pandangan bengisnya ke arah Yuno yang tengah merapikan setelan seragam waiternya. Kemeja hitam dengan dasi hijau sepanjang dadanya dan apron hijau senada yang terikat pada pinggangnya yang menjuntai hingga lutut.

"Beradaptasilah, Yuno. Hari-harimu bekerja tidak akan selalu santai. Terkadang kita kedatangan banyak pelanggan, jadi biasakanlah dirimu dengan tekanan kesibukan."

"Baik."

…

Sekian jam berlalu. Café telah ditutup. Asta dan Yuno pulang beriringan. Asta merenggangkan kedua tangannya dengan puas.

"Yah, hari ini tidak terlalu ramai. Bukankah itu bagus, Yuno?"

"Benarkah? Kupikir jika café lebih ramai justru akan meningkatkan pendapatan kita."

"Hmm benar juga, sih. Tapi apakah akan baik-baik saja bagimu? Maksudku, kau tidak terlalu bisa—"

"Karena aku tidak seharusnya berada disana."

"Hah?" Asta seketika menghentikan langkahnya dengan menoleh ke arah Yuno yang menatap jalanan di depannya. Ia terlihat lunglai—yang membuat Asta berpikir ia tidak bermasalah namun anggapan tersebut nyatanya tidak benar.

"Maksudku, aku merasa bukan berasal dari sini."

"Lalu? Kau pikir kau berasal dari desa dekat hutan yang bermonumen tengkorak raksasa? Hahaha. Bukankah itu ko—?"

"Benar."

"APA?! I-Itu kan film yang pernah kita tonton bersama, Yuno. Kau—"

"Asta, di dunia tempatku berasal, kau adalah seorang ksatria sihir pengguna kekuatan anti-sihir dari iblis."

"Hah?! I-ITU KAN TOKOH KESUKAANKU DI FILM!"

"Ya, dan itu nyata. Kau bekerja bertarung dengan penjahat mempertaruhkan nyawamu. Mengalami luka parah sudah biasa bagimu. Tapi sepertinya itu lebih berat dari pekerjaanmu disini, ya?"

"A-Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Tapi bagiku itu jauh lebih keren daripada bekerja sebagai pegawai café seperti ini. Oh, hei! Mau mampir ke tempatku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

Penawaran Asta mendadak membawa Yuno pada ingatannya saat berada di dunia asalnya. Asta pernah mengatakan hal yang sama persis. Mengingatnya, Yuno tersenyum.

"Mau menyatakan perasaan ya?"

Asta melompat terkejut akan tebakan Yuno. Ia langsung terlihat berantakan di hadapannya.

"HAH?! A-AP—?! KENAPA KAU BISA TAHU?!"

"Dirimu di duniaku sudah melakukannya. Karena aku ingat jadi aku tebak saja. Dan kebetulan benar, ya?"

"Se-Sepertinya kau tidak bohong kau yang berasal dari dunia film itu."

"Aku memang tidak bohong, Asta."

"Ceritakan, dong, hal-hal lain yang kita berdua lalui di dunia itu."

"Tidak mungkin. Nanti jadi tidak _surprise_ lagi."

"Cih! Apa-apaan itu?! Pelit!"

Asta mengacak-acak rambut hitam rekan kerjanya tersebut, mengundang tawa lirih dari pemilik rambut yang berantakan. Dengan jahil, ia menarik tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya ke dadanya. Asta yang terkejut akan perlakuan Yuno pun menahan malu. Pikirannya berkontra antara ingin lepas atau tidak. Akhirnya ia diam membiarkan wajahnya tenggelam pada tubuh tinggi Yuno.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku, bodoh. Rasanya kesal kalau rencana yang telah kupersiapkan jauh-jauh hari malah kau hancurkan dengan mencuri _start_."

Yuno tertawa lembut sembari mengusap rambut abu-abu lelaki di dekapannya.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**A Shooting Star Behind The Clouds**

_AU Idol_

…

Sorak sorai penonton menggelora memenuhi luas ruangan studio. Bermandikan cahaya lampu panggung yang menyilaukan, dua pemuda yang merupakan idola remaja menari sambil melantunkan lagu enerjik mereka. Keduanya adalah Asta Crossley dan Yuno Crossley. Mereka saudara kembar non identik yang tergabung dalam sebuah duo bernama CloverxClover. Asta yang memiliki rambut abu dan gestur yang ekspresif adalah kakaknya. Sedangkan Yuno yang berperawakan tinggi semampai dan kalem adalah adiknya.

...

"Kerja bagus, Yuno, Asta!" ucap beberapa staff di balik panggung ketika menyaksikan kedua bintang mereka kembali dengan peluh yang membasahi kostum mereka.

"Kerja bagus semuanya!" sahut Asta yang tidak lupa memberikan senyum lebarnya kepada para staff yang telah membantu menyukseskan konsernya.

"Kerja bagus." sahut Yuno, pelan seperti biasanya. Karakternya memang begitu tertutup dan pendiam. Namun karena wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang tinggi, fans Yuno wajar sedikit lebih banyak dari saudaranya, Asta.

Seorang wanita muda bersurai merah jambu berpakaian formal ketat dan seksi menghampiri sang idola kembar dengan tergesa-gesa. Dadanya yang bervolume ikut bergerak seirama langkahnya, membuat pemuda di hadapannya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain agar tidak canggung.

"Kerja bagus seperti biasanya! Kalian berdua selalu hebat, bocah-bocah tampan favoritku,"

Ialah Vanessa Enoteca, manajer CloverxClover. Tangannya memeluk erat Yuno dan Asta bersamaan. Dadanya membuat mereka berdua mengalami tekanan yang berlebihan.

"K-Kak Vanessa, sesakkk…" Asta mengeluh.

"Uhh, sesak..." Yuno yang ikut terjepit tengah berpikir akan meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Apanya yang sesak? Celana kalian ya? Ahaha," tambah Vanessa yang membuat muka kedua pemuda dalam rengkuhannya merah padam.

"Bukaaaan, duhhh... Jangan membuat orang-orang jadi salah paham, dong." tegas Asta yang berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Iya-iya, maaf. Aku kan hanya bercanda." ujar Vanessa seraya mengalah melepaskan mereka berdua.

"Oh, ya. Untuk pertunjukan kalian selanjutnya kalian akan menampilkan lagu baru. Jadi dalam waktu dua minggu kalian berusahalah menguasainya, ya?" tambah Vanessa. Hal ini merupakan kabar buruk bagi Asta dan membuatnya sedikit memekik terkejut dengan sisa peluh menetes di dahinya. Yuno di sampingnya hanya mengiyakan.

Meskipun terlahir kembar, Asta dan Yuno memiliki perbedaan yang sangat mencolok. Selain penampilan mereka, sifat mereka, serta kecerdasan mereka pun berbeda. Yuno bisa dikatakan lebih cepat belajar dibanding Asta. Jika Yuno menghabiskan waktu satu hari untuk mempelajari sesuatu, Asta bisa menghabiskan waktu sampai tiga hari. Hal ini tentu berpengaruh pada produktivitas mereka dalam berkarir. Ketika Yuno sudah jauh, ia masih tertinggal. Maka dari itu Asta berlatih lebih keras dan menghabiskan waktu latihan lebih lama demi dapat mengejar ketinggalannya. Yuno kerap kali menemukan Asta masih berlatih menghafalkan koreo di ruang latihan kamar apartemen mereka pada tengah malam. Ia hanya mengintip lalu mengabaikannya dan kembali tidur. Tidak pernah ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang membayangi saudaranya.

…

Hari pertunjukan mereka pun tiba. Menjelang tampil, Yuno mendapati tubuh Asta lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ia pun menegur khawatir. Namun yang ditegurnya menjawab santai dengan tawa kecil, menerangkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Yuno masih belum percaya akan jawaban itu, tapi sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk mencemaskan hal yang tak pasti. Apapun yang terjadi, pertunjukan harus tetap berjalan.

Konser berlangsung lancar. Asta memberikan performa terbaiknya. Yuno akhirnya memutuskan untuk menepis kekhawatirannya. Akan tetapi, belum lama ia lega, saat berjalan berdua memasuki ruang backstage kembali, tubuh Asta ambruk.

"ASTA!" teriak Yuno seraya menangkap tubuh Asta yang lemah tak sadarkan diri. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Asta yang dingin untuk menyadarkannya, namun nihil. Ambulans pun kemudian dipanggil untuk membawa pemuda yang malang itu.

"Asta sedang mengalami kelelahan. Tubuhnya pun kekurangan cairan jadi harus menerima infus untuk sementara. Sekarang ia harus istirahat total selama beberapa hari. Kami menyarankan opname agar keadaannya bisa terus kami pantau." jelas dokter yang telah memeriksa Asta.

"Kalau opname adalah pilihan terbaik, maka itulah yang kami pilih." jawab Yuno. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya permisi."

Setelah dokter meninggalkan tempat, Yuno menyerbu ke kamar saudaranya. Dilihatnya Asta tergolek tak berdaya dengan selang infus yang menancap di tangannya. Seketika ia merasa tidak berguna. Inilah bayaran atas ketidakpeduliannya terhadap Asta. Ia menyesal habis-habisan, merasa kecolongan.

Vanessa memandangnya dari kejauhan. Ekspresinya menyiratkan kekecewaan seperti kegagalan akan sesuatu yang terpendam. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Asta dan memberi Yuno kode.

"Yuno, aku membawakan baju ganti untuk Asta. Tolong kau gantikan pakaiannya, ya?"

"Ah, baik, kak Vanessa."

Setelah Yuno menerima baju ganti Asta, Vanessa pun meminta pamit untuk pulang karena hari sudah terlalu larut malam. Ketika Vanessa telah berlalu, Yuno segera melepas pakaian saudaranya untuk ia gantikan. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menyaksikan punggung Asta yang penuh luka. Ketegarannya runtuh. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi.

…

"Maafkan aku, Yuno. Selama ini aku tutup mulut karena Asta sendiri yang memintaku. Ia memohon-mohon padaku untuk tak menceritakannya pada siapapun."

"Tapi tidak seperti ini, kak Vanessa. Ini terlalu kejam. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Tak akan kumaafkan! Tak akan kubiarkan! Tolong jagakan Asta untukku,"

Vanessa mengangguk. Yuno melangkah mantap bersungut-sungut sambil sesekali mengepalkan tangannya. Melihatnya, wanita berbibir merah itu memutarbalik memori ketika ia mendengar hal yang memilukan dari seorang ayah terhadap anak tertuanya.

Ayah Yuno dan Asta disebut bos besar dari Crossley Corp yang menaungi grup musisi yang membesarkan nama putra kembarnya. Ia adalah sosok yang temperamen dan bertangan besi. Yuno sebagai anak yang tampan dan cerdas sangat disayangi dan dianakemaskan olehnya. Berbeda dengan Asta yang lebih tua dari Yuno namun tidak begitu cerdas dan tampan. Asta dianggap gagal memenuhi ekspektasi ayahnya sebagai putra tertua.

"Nilaimu semuanya jelek! Apa saja yang kau lakukan di kampus?! Kau pasti hanya menitip absen dan bermain, kan?!"

"Tidak,"

"Nyatanya apa ini?! Tidak ada gunanya kau kuliah! Tolol! Tidak becus! Menjadi boyband pun kau juga tidak sehebat Yuno! Dia bisa mempelajari koreo dan menghafalnya dengan cepat! Sedangkan kau hanya buang-buang waktu saja! Tidak berguna!"

Kertas-kertas hasil kuliah milik Asta dilemparkan ke wajahnya, lalu jatuh berserakan. Wajahnya hanya tertunduk pasrah. Ia tahu melawan hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Buka bajumu!"

Asta meneguk ludah. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia tahu kemana ini akan berujung karena ia sudah terbiasa. Dengan segera ia menanggalkan atasannya.

"Berbalik!"

Ia memutar tubuhnya memunggungi sang ayah.

"Tangan kebelakang!"

Ia menautkan kedua tangannya ke belakang pinggangnya.

Kemudian sebuah ikat pinggang melayang ke udara dan mencambuki punggungnya dengan keras. Asta menegang menahan pedih dengan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat setiap cambukan yang diterimanya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku,"

"Aku sengaja tidak melukai wajah dan tubuh bagian depanmu karena mereka adalah aset. Aku akan susah kalau kau tidak bisa bernyanyi karena kesakitan bernafas. Jadi bersyukurlah, keparat!"

"DEMI TUHAN! HENTIKAN!"

Pekikan seorang wanita membuyarkan aksi penyiksaan itu. Vanessa dengan mata sembab langsung merangkul Asta yang tengah bergelut melawan rasa sakit di sekujur punggungnya.

"Cih! Awas saja kalau kau memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun! Akan kuhabisi juga kau!"

Vanessa tak mengindahkan ancaman dari bos besarnya. Ia lebih peduli terhadap Asta yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Ia langsung membawa Asta untuk ia obati. Dengan bercucuran air mata dan terisak-isak, wanita bersurai merah jambu itu mengobati punggung Asta. Tangannya bergerak lembut dan hati-hati agar Asta tidak kesakitan.

"Tega sekali ayahmu. Aku tidak kuat melihatmu seperti ini."

"Terima kasih, kak Vanessa. Diobati saja aku sudah senang. Tapi tolong jangan beritahukan ini pada siapapun termasuk Yuno, ya?"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau nama ayahku beserta perusahaan ini hancur karena diriku. Dan aku juga tidak mau Yuno mengkhawatirkanku. Aku harus menjadi panutan yang hebat untuknya karena aku adalah kakaknya."

"Tapi itu tidak-"

"Aku mohon, kak. Aku mohon sekali. Tolong, ya? Aku mohon."

Tak tega akan permohonan dari bocah kesayangannya, Vanessa pun terpaksa menyetujuinya. Ia yakin suatu saat kebusukan ini akan terbongkar dan bos besar akan menyesal.

…

"Ah, Yuno, ada apa?" tegur manis seorang bos besar ketika putranya memasuki ruangannya.

"Aku ingin ayah menandatangani surat perjanjian dariku! Kalau tidak, aku akan membubarkan CloverxClover dan ayah akan ditahan di penjara dengan pasal penganiayaan dan penyiksaan anak! Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Hasil visum dokter sudah kudapatkan!"

…

Hari ketiga Asta dirawat inap, ia pun akhirnya siuman. Yuno, Vanessa, dan staff yang pernah terlibat dalam konsernya langsung menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Banyak yang menjenguknya sambil membawa bingkisan. Para fans pun ikut gembira mendengar kabar baiknya dari media sosial.

"Asta, maaf aku telah lalai. Aku gagal melindungimu. Aku sampai tidak tahu kau selalu menderita dibawah siksaan ayah. Sekarang aku sudah memiliki surat perjanjian berkekuatan hukum yang akan melindungimu. Aku janji akan lebih peduli. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menderita lagi. Sekarang kau bisa beristirahat tanpa khawatir lagi."

Tangan Yuno mengusap rambut Asta lalu mencium keningnya. Asta yang terbaring lemah pun tak kuasa menahan haru.

"Terima kasih, Yuno. Maaf aku tak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik. Seharusnya aku kuat, tapi aku malah terjatuh. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Kita kan saudara. Kau boleh cerita padaku tentang apapun, jadi kau tidak perlu harus berpura-pura kuat di depanku. Dulu kau selalu melindungiku karena tubuhmu lebih besar dariku. Sekarang giliranku yang lebih tinggi darimu ini melindungimu, ka...kak."

"Bodoh. Jangan panggil aku "kakak"! Terdengar aneh bagiku! Menggelikan!"

Dua saudara kembar itu pun tertawa bersama.

"Habiskan waktumu sebanyak mungkin untuk sembuh. Aku sayang padamu."

"Ya. Aku lebih menyayangimu, Yuno."

…


End file.
